1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a package of a soft sheet for packaging a content such as dry tissues, wet tissues, wipes, sanitary napkins, granular articles, foods or the like or even liquids.
2. Related Art
The package of the soft sheet is generally exemplified by a lengthwise pillow type. FIG. 11 is a perspective view showing the lengthwise pillow type package of the prior art for packaging wet tissues.
The package shown in FIG. 11 is manufactured by: jointing the edge portions of packaging materials (1) of a soft sheet having laminated aluminum foils and resin films in a joining state to form a longitudinal sealing portion in a cylindrical shape; and sealing the two longitudinal end portions of the cylindrical packaging material (1) to form side sealing portions (2) and (3). Generally, with one side sealing portion (2) being formed, the packaging material (1) is charged with a content from the other opening, and this opening is closed to form the side sealing portion (3).
The package shown in FIG. 11 is formed with an opening (4) in a portion of the packaging material (1), and the wet tissues (5) as the content can be taken out one by one from the opening (4). The opening (4) is covered with a cover sheet (6). The cover sheet (6) is adhered to the surface of the packaging material (1) through an adhesive layer which can be repeatedly peeled and adhered. The package can be air-tightly sealed by closing the opening (4) with the cover sheet (6), when the wet tissues (5) is not to be taken out.
In the package shown in FIG. 11, the so-called "gusset folds" (7, 7) are formed on the two sides of the side sealing portions (2) and (3). The height size of the package becomes so gradually thinner at the gusset folds (7, 7) as to merge into the side sealing portions (2) and (3). When a cubic content such as stacked wet tissues is packaged, therefore, it cannot be accommodated in a portion of a size L containing the gusset folds (7, 7). This makes the entire volume of the package larger than the content volume. In the longitudinal direction of the package, moreover, the side sealing portions (2) and (3) protrude to enlarge the outer size of the package more.
As a result, there arises a problem that when a small-sized package for packaging a stack of small-folded wet tissues (5) is to be formed, the size of the entire package cannot be sufficiently reduced.
On the other hand, if a package is formed into the box shape for packaging the cubic content, no wasteful space is left in the package, and the large projections such as the side sealing portions (2) and (3) can be eliminated.
The box-shaped package of this kind can be formed by vacuum- or pressure-forming a hard PET resin sheet. However, this forming method requires a forming step using a mold so that it raises the cost. Since the emptied package is hard, moreover, it increases the volume of waste when disposed.
In the food packaging field, on the other hand, there exists a package which is formed from paper into a box shape. However, this paper package has its strength lost when charged with a wet content.